Rojo es el Color
by Beledien
Summary: Valinor y un joven Fëanor buscando algo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**: Como siempre y lo que muchos saben, los personajes nombres y lugares le pertenecen a Tolkien y sus herederos. Esta historia viene por el hecho de que no hay muchas historias sobre Fëanor y Nerdanel, y eso no puede ser. No será una historia súper, pero es un intento válido.

Por cierto, el nombre de la esposa de Aulë es Yavanna, no como lo escribí en inicio, me estoy dando de coscorrones por mi error, pero ya lo he corregido. Gracias Eärendil por notarlo y hacérmelo saber, es la única manera en que yo aprendo de estas cosas.

**Rojo es el Color**

Feanaro dejó el salón principal del palacio intempestivamente, había tenido otra discusión con su padre sobre Indis y como ella intentaba reemplazar a Miriel. Según las palabras del espíritu de fuego, esa vanya quiso que Curufinwë le acompañara a la morada de Aulë a reconocer el trabajo de un nuevo artista, un noldo que envió como presente de aniversario de bodas de su padre con Indis, una escultura con la forma de Yavanna. Tan hermosa era la escultura, que Feanaro sintió celos, no del artista sino de que le recordaran la fecha en que su padre decidió olvidar a Miriel.

Obviamente los celos hicieron presa del orgulloso príncipe, porque veía que aparecía un rival en el corazón de su padre, ya que Curufinwë ocupaba todas sus habilidades en pos de superar a todos para que su progenitor se sintiera orgulloso de él, el hijo de Miriel, muy por encima de los hijos de Indis, que eran todavía niños.

Feanaro era hábil en todo lo que hacía, pero por el momento sus únicas aficiones habían sido las letras y el lenguaje. Las nuevas runas fueron muy útiles y los noldor estaban contentos con el príncipe que a tan corta edad lograba superar a su maestro Rumil, quien felicitó al muchacho y dejó de enseñarle diciendo que no había más que Curufinwë pudiera aprender de él. Aún así el Hábil Finwë no estaba contento, era demasiado inquieto como para conformarse con las runas, debía buscar algo más para su brillante mente y sus inquietas manos.

Finwë mandó a buscar a su hijo mayor, pero no pudieron hallarle, no importó por cuantos sitios le buscaron, la biblioteca, el palacio, los jardines y todo Tirion. Entristecido el rey finalmente decidió ir personalmente a la casa de Aulë, donde le dijeron vivía un herrero que era el responsable de aquellas maravillas artísticas.

La visita de Finwë tomó por sorpresa a los noldor que moraban junto al vala, por eso no supieron que responder cuando el rey pidió ver al autor de tan hermosas esculturas.

—Me temo, majestad, que ha venido en vano —dijo Mahtan inclinando la cabeza como muestra de respeto —mi hija, la creadora de estas obras no está en casa.

—Es en verdad sorprendente que una doncella logre plasmar tan fielmente la hermosura de Yavanna —dijo Indis —¿podemos mandar a que le llamen?

—Lo siento mucho mi señora Indis, cuando Nerdanel sale, casi nunca dice a donde va, pero iré a buscarle personalmente si es su deseo, mis hijos ayudarán.

—Mi esposa deseba mucho conocer a la creadora de aquel hermoso presente —dijo Finwë —te ayudaremos a buscarla.

Bien, Nerdanel era una elfa extraña, diferente de las demás doncellas noldor, si bien los noldor eran aplicados y disfrutaban de adquirir conocimientos y de trabajar las piedras y los metales, estas tareas eran preferidas por los varones antes que por las damas, y entre ellas estaba Nerdanel. Amable y paciente, siempre escuchaba atenta las indicaciones de su padre, pero admiraba por sobre todo la obra de Yavanna y por ello intentaba recrear con gran habilidad y destreza las creaciones de Kementari, ya fueran estas los kelvar o los olvar y si hubiera querido en aquel entonces hubiera retratado a toda la corte, sin embargo el pasatiempos preferido de la doncella era pasear sola por las afueras de la ciudad.

Fue así como Fëanor la vio por primera vez, porque la doncella iba hacia Tirion, pero no ingresaba a la ciudad. Prefería quedarse vagando por los alrededores porque creía que sus vestidos no eran los suficientemente bonitos como para presentarse ante la corte, ya que por su oficio, casi siempre llevaba atuendos sencillos y prácticos.

Lo primero que llamó la atención del joven príncipe fue el color de sus cabellos rojos, una rareza entre los noldor, Eran como una llamarada incontrolable a la que se sentía muy atraído. Observo a la doncella, tan diferente de los vanyar, noldor o telleri que se preguntó por un momento a cual clan podría pertenecer.

Lo que más le sorprendió a Curifinwë fue que ya no estaba molesto. Todos los sentimientos que le hicieron abandonar el palacio se desvanecieron al momento en que se encontró con ella.

Nerdanel notó que era observada y se puso en alerta, no deseaba que la gente le molestara y pensó en marcharse inmediatamente.

Una mano tibia le detuvo.

—No te vayas —dijo Feanaro que había tomado la mano de Nerdanel como primer impulso al acercarse a ella silenciosamente.

Ella se volvió para hacer conocer su disgusto cuando reconoció al elfo que le hablaba. No era más que el príncipe, el hijo del rey cuyo mal temperamento comenzaba a ser conocido en la colonia de elfos de la morada de Aulë. Si bien nunca antes habían sido presentados, Nerdanel reconoció sus características, el cabello negro, la mirada altiva y la resemblanza con su padre, el rey.

—Disculpe, debo volver a mi casa —dijo haciendo una reverencia apresurada. En realidad ella solo quería salir corriendo inmediatamente.

—Yo te llevaré si me lo permites

—Nerdanel, hija —Nerdanel escuchó el llamado de Mahtan soltándose de la mano de Feanaro corrió hacia el lugar donde su padre le llamaba.

Como primer impulso el Espíritu de Fuego siguió a la doncella discretamente, ya había escuchado su nombre, pero seguía intrigado por ella. Pensaba ir a su casa y presentarse con ellos del modo más descarado si era necesario, todo con tal de conocer mejor a la joven. Sus planes fueron frustrados cuando a la distancia vio a su padre, el rey, acompañado de Indis. Hablaban con la doncella y con aquel elfo de cabellos rojizos. Se detuvo inmediatamente y dio media vuelta, no quería nada con Indis y su mal humor regresó.

Para su mala suerte su presencia no pasó inadvertida para el rey su consorte, quienes luego de tener una alegre conversación de agradecimiento por el presente elaborado por Nerdanel, se despidieron de Mahtan y su gente y regresaron a las altas torres de Tirion.

Fëanor no pensaba volver a casa ese día, no con Indis y su padre alistando la celebración su aniversario de bodas y de paso el aniversario del nacimiento de su hermanastro Nolofinwë. No Curufinwë no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero no contaba con la orden expresa del rey que le hacía buscar para que esté presente aquella noche.

—Es para que presente a toda la gente las nuevas runas —dijo el mensajero.

—Bueno, en ese caso, iré, pero solamente por mi padre —porqué Feanaro amaba profundamente a Finwë, pese a sus desavenencias entre ellos el lazo padre e hijo era muy fuerte.

Fue así que el hijo de Miriel llegó al palacio y se encontró con su padre en su despacho.

—Rumil me ha dicho que tus nuevas runas son muy útiles —habló como si Feanaro no se mostrara impaciente por salir de la habitación —. Le decía eso a Indis, quiero que presentes tu trabajo en el baile…

—No pensaba asistir al baile, pero estaré para presentar las runas, luego me iré —interrumpió Curufinwë.

Finwë hizo como que no escuchó a su hijo, una vieja táctica para evitar las discusiones innecesarias que sabía como terminarían. En cambio hizo llamar a Indis que entró al despacho saludando a Fëanor.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y esperaba que su padre le dispensara para salir de ese lugar antes de que perdiera control de sí mismo. No fue necesario, algo en las palabras de Indis le hicieron cambiar de idea.

—Todo está listo ya —dijo con su melodiosa voz la hermana de Ingwë —. Ya hemos invitado a Mahtan y a su familia para el baile de mañana. Claro estaban invitados ya, pero ahora tendrán un lugar especial…

—¿Te refieres al herrero que trabaja con Aulë? —preguntó rápidamente Feanaro como si hablara consigo mismo.

—Por supuesto, en su familia hay una gran artista —dijo Indis viendo que había captado la atención del príncipe —. ¿No te había mostrado esta escultura de Yavanna? Es perfecta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son creación del Legendarium del buen profesor Tolkien. Recién pude publicar el segundo capítulo de esta humilde historia cuyo único propósito es la de entretener un poco. Si encuentran algún error de forma o fondo me la hacen saber, porque es la única manera en que aprendo. Un agradecimiento a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mis pocas líneas.

**Capítulo 2**

—No sé que hago aquí —decía Feanaro caminando de un lado a otro en el palacio sin saber que hacer o a donde ir —. Yo me voy.

Era la quinta vez que decía esto pero al momento de llegar a la puerta siempre volvía sobre sus pasos y comenzaba a impacientarse. Esta actitud no pasó inadvertida para la gente del palacio que al ver al hijo de rey disimulaban mal sus sonrisas.

—Tal vez al príncipe le gustaría una copa de vino —dijo uno de los elfos encargado de las bebidas.

—Buena idea —dijo Feanaro levantado una copa, mientras el elfo del vino le habló —. Esto demorará un poco, la señora Indis salió esta mañana temprano y no ha regresado todavía.

Por toda respuesta Curufinwë se encogió de hombros, poco le importaba el paradero de la nueva reina, la que intentaba por todos los modos reemplazar a Miriel. Pero la ausencia de Indis tenía un motivo, uno que Feanaro no esperaba.

—Dicen que le ha pedido al rey permiso para sacar del palacio uno de los vestidos que vuestra madre confeccionara, la reina Miriel.

La reacción de Feanaro fue terrible, lanzó la copa al piso, se quitó la diadema que estaba usando y salió corriendo del palacio furioso como pocas veces la gente le había visto alguna por las calles de Tirion.

El anterior día, cuando visitaron a Mahtan Indis notó la presencia de Feanaro observando de lejos la casa del alumno de Aulë. No le costó trabajo entender que el motivo de aquello era por la hija del hábil herrero.

—Querida, yo misma te daré un vestido nuevo para que no faltes a la celebración. Feanaro estará ahí.

Nerdanel no supo que decir excepto agradecer el ofrecimiento al momento en que se sonrojaba. Aunque en el fondo no gustaba mucho de las reuniones de la corte, pensó que volvería a ver a Feanaro.

Bien, Indis no era una gran tejedora como Miriel, de hecho no sabía hacer gran cosa con las manos, solo conocía de las canciones y podía ver en los corazones. Por eso notó esa chispa entre Curufinwë y la hija de Mahtan antes que ellos mismo se dieran cuenta.

Su plan era sencillo, que Feanaro y Nerdanel se entendieran parecía una buena idea. Una doncella tan talentosa y según le habían dicho paciente y sabia, bien podría ser lo que el rebelde hijo de Finwë necesitara. Porque Indis amaba a Finwë y siempre intentó que Feanaro le tuviera estima, si bien nunca podría reemplazar a su madre, por lo menos esperaba que él viera que ella estaba de su lado y bien podrían ser amigos.

Pero nada resultó como lo planeo, a las horas en que Indis y Nerdanel llegaron, Feanaro ya estaba muy lejos. Finwë mandó a buscarle, pero nadie supo hacia donde se había marchado el enojado príncipe. Todos sintieron una gran decepción, pero la que más contrariada estaba era Nerdanel, que entristecida regresó a casa con su padre pensando que los bailes no eran cosa suya.

La luz de telperion se retiraba para las horas en que Nerdanel llegaba a casa. No dijo ni una palabra durante el viaje de retorno, solamente cuando llegaron se bajó rápidamente del carruaje y se fue a su habitación arguyendo que debía cambiarse de vestido para devolverle a la reina tan preciado atuendo.

Mahtan siguió a su hija hasta su habitación y le habló.

—No deberías abrigar esperanzas con el príncipe, sabes bien que es orgulloso y rebelde, para nadie es un secreto su mal temperamento. No importa lo que diga la señora Indis, tarde o temprano te romperá el corazón.

Nerdanel derramó lágrimas amargas, pero decidió seguir el consejo de su padre: no alimentar esperanzas por el príncipe.

A la mañana siguiente la vida en su casa siguió con la normalidad acostumbrada. Mahtan marchó con Aulë como acostumbraban, no sin antes preguntarle a su hija si deseaba acompañarle. Ella declinó, prefería mantener sus inquietas manos ocupadas en la forja y olvidar esos pensamientos que repentinamente habían nacido ayer.

El taller estaba a unos pasos de su casa en las afueras de Tirion, un sitio tranquilo donde Mahtan se daba a la tarea de fabricar objetos de metal, cualquier tipo de metal que podría ser fundido y moldeado. Nerdanel le acompañaba en esas faenas, porque era algo que realmente le gustaba hacer.

Abrió la puerta de ingreso y vio que el taller no estaba vacío. Ahí estaba Feanaro contemplando las rojas brasas ardientes, absorto en sus propias ideas.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —fue la pregunta obvia de Nerdanel.

—Vine a aprender —dijo volviendo la mirada hacia ella —. A aprender a trabajar los metales y la piedra.

—Ese no es un trabajo para un príncipe —objetó ella —. Además mi padre se fue de viaje con Aulë.

—No pensaba en tu padre para enseñarme —dijo por fin con una sonrisa, la primera que viera Nerdanel en el rostro del príncipe de los noldor —. Pensé que siendo tan hábil podrías enseñarme tú.

—No cuente con eso —dijo Nerdanel visiblemente enojada con el príncipe —. No puede entrar en las casas de la gente sin invitación por muy príncipe que sea, eso es de mala educación.

Feanaro levantó las cejas mostrando sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba la atención además de su padre, que dicho sea de paso, casi nunca lo hacía. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que no se molestó por el reclamo, de hecho lo aceptó.

—Lo lamento —dijo sinceramente.

Nerdanel por su parte estaba desconcertada. No se le habría ocurrido regañar al príncipe de los noldor, pero sintió que estaba enojada con él, aunque el motivo no era exactamente la intromisión, sino por el desplante de la noche anterior.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo fríamente.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a enseñar?

—Yo no soy la persona más indicada para tal tarea —dijo ella y vio la mirada de decepción en Feanaro —. Tal vez mi padre acceda.

Vio como la chispa en la mirada de Feanaro volvía a renacer.

—Pero él no está, salió de viaje con Aulë —le repitió

—Tal vez tú podrías enseñarme lo básico hasta su regreso, así no perderé el tiempo —Curufinwë se acercó a Nerdanel que le pasaba en estatura y ella comenzó a sentirse intimidada.

—Lo primero es conocer los metales con los que trabajamos. —dijo ella alejándose para salir de esa incómoda situación —. Tenemos metales muy nobles para moldear. Este libro contiene los nombres y las características de cada uno. Todo lo que quieras saber de ellos lo encontrarás aquí.

Nerdanel sacó un pesado libro que emitió un sonido sordo cuando ella lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Son los apuntes que mi padre tomó del mismo Aulë —dijo ella viendo la mirada de confusión en Feanaro —. Te lo presto unas semanas, puedes regresar cuando lo hayas leído.

El príncipe sonrió y tomó el libro.

—Volveré mañana —dijo con aire de satisfacción y confianza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Lo que es necesario establecer, que los personajes, nombres y lugares son parte de la maravillosa creación del buen profesor Tolkien. Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia sin mayores pretensiones que las de entretener un poco.

**Capítulo 3**

Nerdanel estaba sola cuando recordó que tenía que devolverle el vestido a Indis. Tal vez debió enviarle el atuendo a Feanaro, pero eso no estaría bien, tendría que ir personalmente al palacio a agradecerle a la esposa del rey sus atenciones.

Probablemente Curufinwë estaría allí, y con lo que creído que era de seguro pensaría que ella estaba buscando una excusa para verle.

Dobló el vestido con cuidado y lo envolvió en papel para que no se manche, suspiró y fue caminando al palacio lentamente, como si los pies le pesaran, aunque por momentos se reprendía al notar que caminaba rápidamente.

Finalmente llegó al palacio y pidió entrevistarse con la reina Indis. Ella le recibió afectuosamente.

—Querida, espero que no estés molesta porque el príncipe no se presentó en el baile —trató de disculparse —. El rey Finwë dice que es un buen muchacho, pero algo rebelde.

—Mi señora Indis, usted no tiene nada de que disculparse —dijo Nerdanel —. En cambio le agradezco mucho sus atenciones.

—Eres una gran artista y tu presente sobrepasa en belleza a muchas joyas —decía Indis —. Me gustaría que me visitaras más a menudo, a mis hijos les puede interesar aprender de alguien con un talento tan exquisito.

Nerdanel no tuvo tiempo de responder, en cambio una doncella apareció en la puerta del salón y le dijo a Indis que las cosas estaban listas en la biblioteca.

—Vamos, he mandado a preparar la merienda en la biblioteca del palacio. Espero que no te importe, hay un libro sobre gemas que encontré anoche que me gustaría que le dieras un vistazo.

Condujo a la hija de Mahtan al recinto y para sorpresa de Nerdanel Feanaro estaba ahí con el gordo libro que ella le había entregado.

—Feliz encuentro Feanaro —Saludó Indis sin mirar siquiera —. Espero que no interrumpamos tus estudios, si lo deseas nos retiraremos a otro salón.

Feanaro estaba dubitativo. Allí estaba Indis, pero también estaba Nerdanel. Apenas hacía unos momentos, cuando vio venir a las doncellas vanyarin de Indis con las cosas para merienda pensó en salir inmediatamente de la biblioteca, aunque sea por la ventana, pero la charla de las muchachas vanyar, le hicieron cambiar de idea.

—La señora Indis tiene una invitada —dijo una de ellas.

—Sí, le vi en el baile de aniversario del rey. La hija de un alumno de Aulë, si no me equivoco.

—Se veía muy bonita con el vestido… —La doncella no pudo terminar la frase al encontrarse con Feanaro —. Disculpe señor Curufinwë, no fue nuestra intención hacer tanto ruido.

—Es una biblioteca, no un salón de té —dijo Feanaro con su acostumbrado tono de superioridad —. ¿De quién están hablando?

—Lo lamentamos mucho señor Feanaro, fue un error, no volverá a pasar —Las doncellas cerraron la boca y se marcharon sin hacer ruido sin darle tiempo a Feanaro de hacer más preguntas.

—¿De quién estarían hablando esas dos? —se preguntaba —. No puede ser ella, ¿o podría? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada en su casa?

Curufinwë se entretuvo un rato en estas cavilaciones hasta que oyó venía gente a la biblioteca, como primer impulso para no ver a Indis se le ocurrió salir, pero de seguro le encontraría en el pasillo, quedaba la ventana. Se dirigió a ella y vio que no estaba muy alta, la abrió y recordó el libro de Mahtan, fue por él y cuando tenía un pie en el alfeizar entró la esposa de Finwë acompañada de su invitada.

Nerdanel sonrió por la escena y esto causó que Curufinwë frunciera el entrecejo.

—Feanaro querido ¿qué haces? —preguntó Indis que al ver el gesto de su hijastro decidió cambiar de tema —. ¿No quieres acompañarnos un momento?

Feanaro estaba al descubierto, no le quedaba otra que aceptar la invitación o dar mayores explicaciones de su comportamiento, y eso era algo que no quería hacer delante de Nerdanel.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesita que Indis había mandado colocar y mientras servía el té comenzó a platicar.

—Espero que no te molestemos mucho Curufinwë —dijo Indis alcanzándole una tasa de té —. Veo que has estado entretenido con ese libro. Pero que torpeza la mía, creo que no les he presentado.

—No se preocupe señora Indis —dijo Nerdanel —. El señor Feanaro y yo ya nos conocemos.

—¿De verás? Qué linda coincidencia —dijo Indis sin importarle que ella ya conociera este dato.

—De hecho fue ella la que me prestó este libro —dijo Feanaro viendo como Nerdanel parecía interesada—. Hay cosas muy interesantes en él, cosas que no encontré en los libros de la biblioteca de mi padre.

—¿De qué se trata este libro? —preguntó Indis.

—Es sobre los metales y sus características —explicó Nerdanel —. Lo escribió mi padre a partir de los apuntes que tomó de Aulë.

—Aprendí bastante de él, como por ejemplo que muchos creen que el orichalcum es una aleación de cobre, zinc y plomo, pero eso es una imitación que no tiene valor porque termina oxidándose — Curufinwë vio como Nerdanel le escuchaba con la mirada fija en él — . El real nunca pierde su brillo ni es corroído.

—Es un metal muy raro, apenas hemos encontrado algunos gramos —decía con emoción Nerdanel —. Mi padre tiene a este metal en más alta estima que al oro o las gemas preciosas.

—Por supuesto, porque es rojo y tan escaso —Le dijo Feanaro y de pronto hubo una conexión entre ellos.

Sin embargo en medio de esta charla Indis entendía lo mismo los elfos de Alqualondë de minería, y como tenía un plan para que los dos jóvenes elfos entablaran una amistad, pensó que era el momento de llevarlo a cabo

—Que cosas tan interesantes dicen —interrumpió la reina —. Nerdanel sabe tantas cosas, que por eso le pedí que instruyera a mis hijos con sus conocimientos.

Estas palabras cambiaron de inmediato el buen humor de Curufinwë, quien simplemente se levantó y se marchó con un simple

—Tengo cosas que hacer, adiós.

Nerdanel estaba perpleja, no entendía la reacción del príncipe. Siendo una elfa que poco tiempo pasaba en la corte, desconocía de las rencillas del primogénito del rey con su nueva esposa. Pensaba que había hecho algo malo y que si querer ofendió a Feanaro.

—Este muchacho, siempre con la cabeza ocupada —sacudió la cabeza Indis.

—Seguro tiene cosas que hacer —respondió la hija de Mahtan —. También yo tengo cosas que hacer. Fue un placer conversar con usted, una vez más, le agradezco sus atenciones ¿podría abusar de su paciencia y pedirle que se disculpe con Feanaro por mí?

—Oh no, querida, tú no has hecho nada malo, no tienes que disculparte con el hijo del rey, el es así, un joven un tanto impetuoso, tú no tienes nada que ver con su reacción abrupta.

—Es que yo pensé que…

—Nada de eso. Siempre serás bienvenida en el palacio y si lo deseas podría nombrarte como una de mis damas.

—Se lo agradezco, pero yo…

—Te entiendo —interrumpió una vez más la reina —. Creo que eres más feliz creando maravillas con las manos. Promete que volverás pronto.

—Lo haré.

Y ambas se despidieron.

Nerdanel volvió a casa, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella pensando que Feanaro era un elfo muy difícil.

**Nota:** El orichalcum es un metal que es mencionado en los escritos de Platón, y era rojizo. Lo usé en esta historia para que esos dos tengan algo de que hablar, y si bien todos saben que en realidad lo que Mahtan apreciaba era el cobre, creo que un metal parecido no es una variación muy grande, que espero no les importe.


End file.
